Robert Morgan
Robert R. Morgan (born October 3, 1944) is an American poet, academic, and writer of fiction and non-fiction.Robert Morgan, Department of English, College of Arts & Sciences, Cornell University. Web, Aug. 26, 2018. Life Morgan was born in Hendersonville, North Carolina. Morgan studied at North Carolina State University as an engineering and mathematics major, but transferred to the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill as an English major, earning a B.A. in 1965. He then earned an M.F.A. degree at the University of North Carolina Greensboro in 1968.About, Robert Morgan. Web, Aug. 26, 2018. He is Kappa Alpha professor of English at Cornell University, where he has taught since 1971. He has also served as a visiting writer at Davidson College, and at Furman, Duke, Appalachian State, and East Carolina universities. Recognition Morgan has been awarded the James G. Hanes Poetry Prize by the Fellowship of Southern Writers, the Academy Award in Literature by the American Academy of Arts and Letters, and (in 2013) the History Award Medal from the Daughters of the American Republic. He has received fellowships from the Guggenheim and Rockefeller foundations, the National Endowment for the Arts, and the New York State Arts Council. He is a member of the Fellowship of Southern Writers, and was inducted into the North Carolina Literary Hall of Fame in 2010. Publications Poetry *''Zirconia Poems''. Northwood Narrows, NH: Lillabulero Press, 1969. *''The Voice in the Crosshairs''. Ithaca, NY: Angelfish Press, 1971. *''Red Owl''. New York: Norton, 1972. *''Land Diving''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1976. *''Trunk & Thicket''. Fort Collins, CO: L’Epervier Press, 1978. *''Groundwork''. Frankfort, KY: Gnomon Press, 1979. *''Bronze Age''. Emory, VA: Iron Mountain Press, 1981. *''At the Edge of the Orchard Country''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1987. *''Sigodlin''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1990. *''Saints on Islands: Poems''. Indigo, 1991.Robert Morgan, Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, Web, Nov. 13, 2012. ISBN 978-0-9513614-3-6 *''Green River: New and selected poems''. Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1991. *''Wild Peavines: New poems''. Frankfort, KY: Gnomon Press, 1996. *''Topsoil Road: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2000. *''The Strange Attractor: New and selected poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2004. Novels *''The Truest Pleasure''. Chapel Hill, NC: Algonquin Books, 1995. *''Gap Creek''. Chapel Hill, NC: Algonquin Books, 1999. *''This Rock''. Chapel Hill, NC: Algonquin Books, 2001. *''Brave Enemies: A novel of the American Revolution''. Chapel Hill, NC: Algonquin Books, 2003. Short fiction *''The Blue Valleys: A Collection of Stories''. Atlanta, GA: Peachtree Publishers, 1989. *''The Mountains Won’t Remember Us and other stories''. Atlanta, GA: Peachtree Publishers, 1992. *''The Hinterlands: A mountain tale in three parts''. Chapel Hill, NC: Algonquin, 1994. *''The Balm of Gilead Tree and other stories''. Frankfort, KY: Gnomon Press, 1999. Non-fiction *''Good Measure: Essays, Interviews and Notes on Poetry''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1993. * Boone: A biography. Chapel Hill, NC: Algonquin Books, 2007. ISBN 978-1-56512-615-2 * Lions of the West: Heroes and villains of the westward expansion Shannon Ravenel Books, 2011. ISBN 978-1-56512-626-8 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Robert Morgan b. 1944, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 13, 2012. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * [http://www.theatlantic.com/unbound/poetry/antholog/morgan/option.htm "Option", The Atlantic, October 1997] * [http://www.theatlantic.com/unbound/poetry/antholog/morgan/waterfall.htm "Wind From a Waterfall", The Atlantic, September 1999] * [http://www.theatlantic.com/unbound/poetry/antholog/morgan/girdling.htm "Girdling", The Atlantic, December 1997] * Robert Morgan at the Poetry Foundation *Robert Morgan Poetry - The Choice *Poems ;Prose *Essays ;Books *Robert Morgan at Amazon.com ;About *Robert R. Morgan at Cornell University. * Robert Morgan Official website Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics